


It’s okay, I know someday I’m gonna be with you

by leosaysmeow



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt, Gay Richie Tozier, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosaysmeow/pseuds/leosaysmeow
Summary: A small One-Shot containing Eddie’s death and Richie’s feelings and reactions to it.





	It’s okay, I know someday I’m gonna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song ‘It’s Ok’ by Tom Rosenthal.  
This is like, my first fic ever so don’t except too much.

“-Eds oh my god. Bill, Ben, someone...he’s lost his arm, his-“  
Eddie looked up at Beverly and saw that she was crying and screaming for help.  
He then turned his head to look at Richie and licked his lips.  
There was something he had to say, something important.  
“Richie”, he whispered.  
“What?” Richie was down on his and knees; staring at him desperately.  
“Don’t call me Eds”, he said and smiled. He raised his left hand slowly and touched Richie’s cheek. Richie was crying.  
“You know I… I…”  
Eddie closed his eyes, trying to think about how to say what he wanted to say. He coughed up even more blood than seconds before.  
“I...i love you”, Eddie managed to say.  
Richie stared at him, still crying he moved his hand just to put it over Eddie’s.  
“I love you too.”  
Richie’s voice was nothing more than a shaky whisper. Eddie smiled again. His hand that rested on Richie’s cheek fell. Eddie’s breathing stopped and so did the beating of his heart.  
“Eds…? Eddie…”  
Richie put his hand on Eddie’s cheek. He shook him slightly. After he realized that Eddie’s not moving, he turned to the others.  
“We need to get him out of here. We can still help him. We have to help him.”  
The others exchanged looks.  
Beverly, with tears in her eyes shook her head. ‘‘Richie…’  
Richie turned to Beverly.  
‘Richie he’s...he’s dead.’  
Tears formed in Richie’s eyes. He knew Eddie was dead but he couldn’t help but think that maybe, maybe they could still save him. They had to. He couldn’t just die.  
Richie could feel himself go numb. He nodded.  
“We should get him out of here,” he absently mumbled. With shaky legs he got up. Mike went to him and helped him carry Eddie out.

They stopped at the lake. They jumped in, just like when they were kids. The only difference was that they still had their clothes on.  
Richie didn’t jump down. He stayed with Eddie. There was no way he could’ve left him alone. He just couldn’t. Richie looked at Eddie’s face. It was weird and somewhat frightening to look at. Looking at Eddie’s face now just hurt. The hurt made Richie realize how much he actually loves him. He would’ve given everything to have Eddie back.  
“Eddie would’ve hated this.” Richie heard Ben say. Richie turned his attention to his friends.  
“What? Cleaning in dirty water?”, Bill laughed. Richie smiled. Eddie really would’ve hated this.

Richie almost didn’t attend Eddie’s funeral.  
The pain was just too much and he really didn’t want to start crying in front of everyone. He cried enough the past days.  
Eddie’s wife Myra came too. God knows how, but she came. Richie didn’t like her. To be fair, none of the losers liked her. They know that Myra is just like Eddie’s mother.  
Myra kept saying that it was their fault for bringing Eddie back to Derry (“you, all of you got my Eddie killed!”).  
He would’ve loved to tell her to just shut up and fuck off but he had no strength left for that. And honestly? Maybe she was right. Maybe they could’ve saved him somehow. Maybe they just didn’t try enough. Maybe Richie didn’t try enough.  
“Richie?”  
His friends looked at him with worry. Mike put his hand on Richie’s shoulder.  
“Do you want to say something? For Eddie?”  
Richie thought about it for a second. Looking around he asked himself if he really should say something.  
“You don’t have to. It’s okay”, Beverly said. She looked at him with a comforting look on her face.  
Well, fuck it.  
Richie took a deep breath and started speaking.  
“Eddie was…”,Richie licked his lips, trying to think about what to say, how to describe Eddie, “He was great and … annoying. I mean, all these allergies, sickness and shit he talked about all the time? Fucking annoying.”  
Richie let out a shaky laugh.  
The others smiled sadly.  
“But...I don’t know, he just... He was amazing and I...I really loved him.” Richie whispered the last part. He teared up for what seemed like the 20th time this week. ‘Shit’, he mumbled after realizing that he’s going to start crying.  
His friends started to gather around him and they hugged him. The same way they did in the lake after they killed Pennywise. Richie never had to tell them about how much he loved Eddie, and still does. They knew. They always knew.

Richie was about to leave Derry. Now he’ll really never come back to this shitty town.  
But before he could do that there was something important that needed to be done, which is visiting the kissing bridge.  
He got out of his car, stopped for a second and closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath he went down and searched for two initials on the wood. He was searching for the initials he craved in when he was still just a kid.  
E + R  
Richie’s eyes filled with tears.  
Even though he was crying again, he couldn’t help but to show a small smile as he carefully touched the initials.


End file.
